As principal requirements, the frame structure of a golf cart must be large enough to carry different sizes of golf bags. Generally, the upper and lower brackets on a golf cart support the upper and lower parts of a golf bag. This means that a large spacing should exist between the upper and lower brackets of golf bags, which cause difficulties with storage or transportation of golf carts. The existing folding golf cart mainly comprises a bottom frame, pillar and handle etc and these parts are generally soldered together, which makes the golf cart impossible to be folded. Thus, the volume of the cart cannot be reduced during the transportation and storage and thus requires greater containers, bigger space or packing boxes to keep or collect such carts and finally increases the cost for transportation and storage. On the other hand, to the users, the cart requires bigger space for storage since it cannot be folded and thus makes it inconvenient to perform such operations.